tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Matasaka Kamishiro
|rc type = Bikaku |manga debut = Chapter 90 |anime debut = Episode 16 |jp voice = Kiyoyuki Yanada Andrew T. Chandler (English)}} Matasaka Kamishiro (神代 叉栄, Kamishiro Matasaka) is the former leader of the ghouls in the 6th ward. His real name is unknown, but he used this name for a period in the past. His connection to Rize, whose fake name shares the same family name, is unclear. Most people refer to him by his nickname Orca or Shachi (鯱, Shachi). He is a strong ghoul, well-versed in the martial arts. When he was the leader of the ghouls in the 6th ward, he trained and strengthened his followers. However, he was captured, presumably due to Rize's actions , and was sent to the Ghoul Detention Center. After he was freed during Aogiri Tree's attack, he decided to join them, an organization that is reverse of his principles, for unknown reasons. Appearance Shachi is a muscularly bulky man, most likely middle-aged. He has strong facial features, with thick black eyebrows and a long wispy black mustache. His black head hair is long as well, and putting his whole appearance into consideration, one might call him 'terrifying' even. Personality A wise ghoul who avoids killing people needlessly, Shachi is actually one of the more 'calm' people in Aogiri (despite his great power). He has the habit of yelling out single word phrases in battle, which can be confusing as even these words have deep meaning behind them. He seemingly holds a respect towards humans, or at the very least the martial arts they have developed. In his life of mastering it, he says he has taken a human concept even further by combining technique with the strength of a ghoul. It could be said that he holds very little regard for species differences, but strives to live his life regardless of them. Plot Raid of Kanou's Lab When Kaneki's group was closing in on the nurse that worked for Dr. Kanou he showed up along with a few other ghouls to take her. He fought with Kaneki and was able to defeat him easily. Shachi then yells at Kaneki for thinking he could stand against Aogiri Tree with that level of strength. He then calls someone on the phone and told him they ran into the group he was talking about, should they kill them. He hangs up and says to Naki, we got what we came for, so let's go. He then leaves carrying the unconcious nurse on his shoulders. Post-20th Ward One-Eyed Owl Battle Shachi was last seen standing on a rooftop, planning on what to do next. Relationships Rize Kamishiro He seemed to be very upset smelling Rize on Kaneki Ken Kaneki When first met they exchanged clashes with each other that resulted in Shachi winning. Naki Power and Abilities Enhanced Strength and Speed: Like most ghouls, Shachi is much stronger and faster than the average human, though through what one might assume could be years of Martial Arts training, he came into a league of his own. Due to his very dense musculature he is extremely difficult cause any permanent and or long term wounds to, as such he has vast stamina, endurance and pain tolerance, easily withstanding injuries that took out 'weaker' ghouls such as Yamori. Master of Hand-to-hand combat: Knows many different styles of Martial Arts, having most likely mastered them through the amount of damage he can do with a mere punch or kick * Bikaku Kagune: Shachi's Kagune categorizes as a 'Bikaku', in that there is only one appendage which forms from around his tailbone. It resembles the tail of an Orca. It is quite larger than the average Bikaku however, and being that these are such a balanced Kagune, this only makes it all the more deadly and powerful (his seeming to end in an 'axe' shape as well) Manga Depiction Shachi's Kagune.png|Shachi's Kagune. Anime Depiction Sachi's Kagune.png|Shachi's Kagune. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ghoul Category:Aogiri Members